


Less scary with you

by A_Robins_nest



Category: Sesame Street (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Robins_nest/pseuds/A_Robins_nest
Summary: Ernie's night-light is broken, and he can't sleep... so Bert can't sleep either.
Relationships: Bert & Ernie (Sesame Street), Bert/Ernie (Sesame Street)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Less scary with you

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there was a lot of dark stuff in the Sesame Street tag, so I wanted to make some nice fluff. Hope you enjoy!

"Bert?"

The voice drifted out of the darkness, timid and quiet. Bert sighed and lowered his book.

"Yes Ernie?"  
"It's real dark, isn't it?"  
"Yes Ernie, that's what happens at night, when the sun goes down it gets dark."  
"But I mean, it's darker than normal, isn't it?"  
"Yes Ernie, because your nightlight isn't on, because it broke, remember?"

Ernie was quiet after that. Bert marked his place in his book, put on his bedside table and lay down.

"Bert?"  
Bert sighed. "Yes Ernie?"  
"I don't think I can sleep in the dark."

Bert sat up and squinted through the dark at his housemate. "You have to Ernie. We can't fix your nightlight now. We'll fix it first thing tomorrow, but until then you have to sleep, ok?" "Ok Bert."

Bert lay back down, and closed his eyes.

"Bert?"  
Bert sighed again, and counted to ten in his head.  
"Bert?"  
"YES ERNIE?"

"..."

"...Ernie?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I think the dark will be less scary with someone there."

As Bert opened his mouth to reply, many possible answers crossed his mind: 'Don't be absurd.', 'There's nothing to be scared of.', 'just try sleeping.'

What he actually said was "Ok Ernie."

He heard Ernie sit up, the bedsheets rustling as his housemate slid out of bed, then the muffled pad of his steps across the carpeted floor. His own sheets moved as Ernie clambered into the bed behind him. He felt Ernie lay down behind him, curled up slightly. He could feel the gentle brush of Ernie's forehead against his shoulder blades. 

He isn't sure when he rolls over, or why, but lying in the dark, with Ernie breathing, warm and soft, in his arms, he does have to admit that his friend is right; the dark is a lot less scary with someone there.

**Author's Note:**

> I should admit that I didn't grow up watching Sesame Street, so if the characterization feels off I'm sorry😅


End file.
